


Good Morning.

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Jack Kelly - Freeform, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Tickling, david jacobs - Freeform, everything i write is subtly gay, im so new at newsies HA, kinda gay subtext but oh well, mentions of crutchie and les, newsies tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: Summary: Davey thinks Jack needs to start his mornings off with smiles more often.





	Good Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tried. I don't know if it's good or not because I'm so new to the fandom. I tried.
> 
> Prompt: “You’re ridiculous”

Jack laid back on his cot, fully prepared to remain asleep until dawn.He yawned loudly, letting his eyes shut as sleep came to take over.

Until he heard a snicker too close to him.“Crutchie.Knock it off.”

“It ain’t me."Crutchie mumbled, turning over to pull his blanket over his head."I think it’s Les.”

 

“Les, kid, knock it off.” Jack spoke a bit louder.”Too early.”

“It’s not me!It’s Davey-stop poking me,wouldya!"Les squeaked in the dark from his bunk where he and Davey were lying.The two of them had parents and a house, but Les nearly chewed Davey’s ear off about staying with the other newsies. Davey finally relented when Les reminded him that "you called Jack and all the others our brothers!We gotta stay with them just for a night, Davey!”  
“Davey, knock it off.”

“We’ve got what, fifteen minutes till the bell?"Jack heard rustling from the other side of the room."Might as well get an early start.”

“I’m not movin’ till the bell rings."Jack heard Crutchie stand up next to him."Yous can go.I need a minute.”

“Go on."Davey muttered to Les."I’ll be out in a minute.”

Jack didn’t move when he felt Davey sit down by his feet, hoping if he didn’t move that he would leave it be.

“Sleep at all?"Davey asked softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course.”Jack answered smoothly, his voice slightly hoarse.”I get the best sleep thinking about how we're going to sleep during the winter.”

“Maybe some of you guys could come stay with my folks, or we can find better blankets from somewhere-“

“You’re ridiculous.”Jack sat up, his bones popping and setting into place as he did.”Too many of us. I just…I’ll make it work.”

“Only seventeen with the body of a seventy-year-old.”Davey chuckled softly, looking around the room.

“What’d you say about me?”It was never too early for Jack to fire back.”Watch ya words, will you?”

“Or what?”Davey challenged.

“I’ll slug you one.”Jack warned, leaning down to pull on his shoe. A quick but firm enough poke to his side caused an automatic reaction, Jack’s arm immediately clamping to his side.”Do you ever stop, Davey?”He grumbled.

“You look worried.It’s easier to start your day with a smile.”He poked the other boy, grinning as he jerked away.”Come back, Jack.”  
“Get out of here-go make sure Les isn’t fooling around-“

“Les can take care of himself.”Davey shrugged, moving closer to Jack.”You have to start your day with a smile!”

Too quick for Jack, Davey practically threw himself off of the cot, Jack going with him. They fell onto the floor, wrestling and shouting and trying to pin each other. Davey managed to grab Jack’s arms when he was face down, sitting on his bottom as he squirmed.”Jack, how’d you get pinned so easy? It’s almost like you know you need a smile. You just won’t admit it.”Davey grinned, taunting his friend.He pinched Jack’s hips gently, laughing as he gasped.”Haven’t even started yet.”

“Wahahait! Davehehey!”He giggled, squeezing his eyes shut to brace himself. He felt Davey’s fingers flutter against his sides and he squeaked, laughter pouring out of him.

“See?You already sound better!I can’t quite see your face, but I’ll assume you’re smiling.”Davey chuckled, moving his hands up Jack’s side to tweak each rib.”

Jack was writhing, cackling as Davey’s fingers walked their way up to under Jack’s arms.”Dohohon’t!Davey,plehehease!”

“I have to make sure that smile lasts all day, Jack.”He feigned sympathy, rubbing his fingers into the sweet spot just above Jack’s top ribs.”What’s wrong, Manhattan boy? Need a Bronx cheer?”He teased. He leant down and pressed his lips against the exposed skin of the back of Jack’s neck, blowing.

Jack would have hit the ceiling had it not been for Davey weighing him down. The shriek that left him was so unlike him Davey burst into laughter, rolling off of Jack.”What was that noise!?”

“You shoulda known.”Jack gasped for air, residual giggles leaving him.”That spot’s very er…sensitive.”

“The fact that no one’s figured it out yet amazes me.”Davey smiled, sitting up.

Les shouted up the stairs, sounding a bit annoyed for a nine year old.”Jack! Davey! Papes aren’t gonna sell themselves, guys! Come on!”

Jack sat up, looking at Davey with a grin on his face.

“What?”He laughed, standing up and offering a hand to the newsies leader.”Let’s get going before Les has kittens, yeah?”

“This stays between us, right?”Jack took his hand and stood up, gently pushing him towards the door.

The other boy just smiled, pulling his hat on as he hurried down the stairs.”Of course, Manhattan boy.”


End file.
